The climber
by toobeauty
Summary: He needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon... a story of reincarnation and totally AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: The climber**_

(Part 1/7)  
**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Colin Farrell & Jared Leto  
**Rating: **PG.

**Summary:** Colin needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**PoV:** Always Colin's.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine, sorry!!

**My first fic: The climber.**

Colin´s POV.

I knew that something special was going to happen soon, even though I didn't know what or when. I had been in a blue mood for a long time so I decided that it was time for me to go on a trip and try to find myself. I decided that the best place for me was Greece, Athens to be exact, a city where I could find myself and love. Love must be a woman; she is always running away from me. I haven't been in love for a long time, even though I have fucked many women in the four continents but this hasn't given me any satisfaction. In the love aftermath, only my cigarette made me company. Women have given me many satisfactions but also many troubles, I love them but they don't fill me anymore.

It is strange I have just thought about this; I decided to stop being with them till they mean something again. It is hard to believe, me the bad boy of Hollywood is walking out of women. Something good must come out of it.

Athens is one of the most beautiful cities I have ever visited and I have always felt at home even though it is different from my beautiful and green Ireland. It is curious to remember that every time I was in Athens I was alone under different circumstances, but even alone I was happy; so here I am again trying to put some sense into my life, gather the thousand pieces of my soul and reborn as a new man.

No more luxurious hotels for me; I'm fed up of that false assistance and the paparazzi had just got enough from me. I made my way to one small youth hostel near Syntagma Square, in the heart of Athens. From one of the windows I could see the beautiful Acropolis and in that very moment I felt a strange shiver running through my body – déjà vu it is called; a feeling that warmed my cold heart for an instant so brief that I could not enjoy it for longer.

I spent the first days as any other tourists, visiting the archaeological sites and museums, coming back at night tired and still feeling under the weather. My routine was very simply: a hot bath, a light meal and two or three cigarettes while I watched the youths around me, chatting and spending a good time together, something I couldn't do myself yet. As I was writing my inner thoughts in my travel journal, I felt someone staring at me and I thought that somebody has just discovered me and that made me feel a bit upset. I decided not to give the person a chance and I continued with my writing. Intensive eyes were on me for more than an hour so I decided to go to bed without looking back.

During three nights I felt the same sensation and I didn't know what to do so I lifted my gaze and saw a woman of about sixty years looking at me, she gave me an open and friendly smile and walked towards where I was sitting.

I'm Aphrodite and you are a very troubled man to be on your own. You are healthy, handsome and alive, why don't you cheer yourself up?

I'm Collin and I'm not in a good mood to speak to anyone, I'm sorry to say that but I don't want you to lose your time with me.

Even though you don't want to listen I will do my talking because I know that behind that hard attitude and your mask you are suffering. Apart from that, don't I remind you of anybody you loved a lot?

Yes, that's true; you look like my dearest Granny who just passed away a few months ago.

So tell me your secrets, tell me your fears and I will tell you what I see.

I don't have any secret, I'm just a young man visiting this beautiful city and enjoying himself. I fear nothing or nobody and...

Say that to another person, it is easily seen that your heart has just torn to pieces, that you are afraid 

of yourself and that you don't have the clearest idea of what to do with your life. You just sit there every night, look at the others and don't dare to make a move to get to know anybody or let anybody approach. Do you know how many people here want to get closer, talk to you and spend some time with you?

I'm not a good company these days, I have lost myself ... and how do you know so many things about me?

Because your soul is very clear, your chocolate eyes speak of lost love and angst and even though you have that macho attitude, you are like a soft teddy bear looking for some comfort.

that is true but ...

Every day Life gives you rocks to build up what you need, especially bridges to get to other people, to socialize and to be able to make a life with others; however you have been building high walls around you and that has prevented people to get closer; some people got fed up with your attitude so that is the reason why you feel alone but there is one person who will climb those walls, no matter how hard resistance you put and he will claim you to be his love partner, not as a trophy but as his soul mate, his better half. He has been wandering like you but he is looking for you so desperately that he will find you as soon as you let your heart feel and follow its instincts.

Have you said HE? As far as I know I'm not gay, I'm the straightest man in this world.

And that hasn't helped you a lot, has it? Don't worry Alex, your Phai is very near, you just only have to let him approach and see what you feel.

I'm Colin, old woman, and who the hell is Phai?

I know but you are more like Alexander than Colin. But one thing, Phai is very fragile, treat him well, trust him and always remember how to go back to his heart, because he is still pure and confident and he is ready to fight for you, to get your heart and even to die if you turn him down. You are bond since ancient times, goddesses are jealous of you because he loves you and they will do anything to avoid your next reunion, because it is really near, nearer than you think.

Wait, I don't understand what you are saying, can you make yourself clearer?

Yes, close your eyes and everything is going to be clearer. Now tell me, what do you see?

I see nothing, everything is so dark.

Focus again, what do you feel?

I feel as if something is warming my heart, is that possible?

Yes, it is, keep your eyes closed. Is there anything you can see?

Yes, two eyes, the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they are more beautiful than a clear summer sky, they are looking at me, staring, I can see happiness and love in them, they are smiling at me, but I cannot see the face, they are too beautiful, I want them to look at me forever and I ... I ...

Calm down, Alex, you are breathing too quickly. These are your true loves eyes, these are Phai´s eyes, follow them and you will find him.

They are disappearing... I... I feel so sad... I feel lonely again ... Please don't let them go away from me!!

Calm down, my boy, they will come back, lay your head on the couch, and rest ... Goodbye my Alexander, your Phai is coming to you now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: The climber**_

(Part 2/7)  
**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Colin Farrell & Jared Leto  
**Rating: **PG.

**Summary:** Colin needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**PoV:** Always Colin's.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine, sorry!!

Without a further word, Aphrodite set a warm kiss on Collin´s forehead and he instantly stopped crying, A loud and long sigh came out of his mouth and a weak smile could be seen on his lips.

A minute after that, someone shacked him.

Hey man, are you OK?

Yes...yes. Where is Aphrodite? Where has she gone? She was sitting here, talking to me about my true ...

Sorry, man, but there wasn't any woman with you, only yourself talking to the air and crying in your sleep.

That's not true. I talked to her for more than one hour, she also kissed my forehead and ... well, never mind, I know it wasn't a dream.

I prayed to God and asked him for that conversation to be true. All night long I was thinking about the two names the old woman had told, but I couldn't figure out who they were. I decided to give a try to sleep but Hypnos didn't want to come. I rolled on my bed a lot of times and in a moment I started feeling warmer and I heard a voice calling me, telling me to wait for him, that he was near; I could also see those beautiful blue eyes again and with that last vision I fell deep asleep.

The following morning I woke up with a renovated energy and decided to find out who Phai was. While I was having breakfast, I listened to two girls talking about Alexander the Great and his Athenian- Macedonian lover. I got really interested on their conversation and asked them if they knew the lover´s name. They told me he was called Hephaestion, he was the most beautiful General in Alexander's army and that Alexander passed away shortly after Hephaestion´s death because he couldn't tolerate life without him. They also told me that Alex called him his true love and soul and that they were lovers for more than twenty years and they shared the same dreams.

Phai was a real philosopher and peacemaker, he shouldn't have finished poisoned by a jealous and useless wife.

How did you call him? I asked her and feeling that a revelation was about to happen.

Phai, that was the love name Alex gave him the first time they made love and that remained like that till their deaths. Do you feel OK? You are pale ...

Yes, sorry, that's why Aphrodite called me Alex ..., Colin said talking to himself.

Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of Love and she was so in love with Hephaestion that she asked Cupid to sting Alex and Phai with his arrow of Love so she wouldn't be able to tear them apart. She explained this to Phai in one of his dreams and because of that, Phai was one of his most faithful followers.

Where can I find more information about Hephaestion? Your story got me curious; is there any tomb to visit? A temple? A museum?

Here in the Acropolis you have the temple of Hephaestus and he was named after him, but I supposed that as they were burnt in the pyre, their ashes were taken to Alexandria and they were looked after by their dearest friend Ptolemy, but I'm not really sure.

Girls, I really have to thank you for the information, you don't really know how much you have helped me to find myself and my true love.

You haven't said your name

I'm C... just Alex ...

If you were blond, you would look like Alexander the Great, you have the same look and frame it is described in history books. And what about your true love? What colour eyes does he have?

Cerulean, sky blue, the most beautiful ever seen ... why did you say HIS?

Because common men are not so interested in Alexander's story and you have a very deep interest in Phai, so it is easy to put two and two together...

I didn't know anything about them till a week ago, and now I can only think about THEM.

So you should go to Macedon, to Pella or Mieza, there you will be able to feel them nearer, try to get 

in touch with them.

I will do that, but first I must learn more about them.

It is not really necessary, just look inside your heart, all your answers are there.

You haven't told me your names

We are Diana and Eros,

I'm coming across with women with Greek goddess names.

Who have you already met?

Aphrodite, but nobody believed me, they told me that I was speaking alone but I know she was there.

So she has already contacted you ... Your Phai must be really near.

Why do you say that? You are really scaring me.

Don't worry and follow your heart, you are under the protection of Aphrodite so anything can go wrong. Alex, remember: follow your heart and feel free to love him. After saying that they went away. I thought I was becoming mad but very deep inside I knew everything was true and that I should do something and quick.

The next day, I woke very early and made my way to the tourist information office to find out how I could go to Macedon. They told me and by the end of the day I was standing opposite a small altar. After some minutes, I started to sob and smile at the same time and my mind was full of images of two children running, playing soldiers and then two handsome youths with their fingers entwined and their wrists tied up by a golden and red ribbon, happiness and love could be easily seen in their eyes. Those images warmed my heart and I started thinking that that was what I had really been looking for. Some voices could be heard and that brought me back.

I saw a group of young people coming to where I was standing, I looked at one of them, he was on his knees, staring at a statue of Alexander, he had a book in his hands, and he opened it and started to draw in it. His movements while drawing were quite frenetic and after some minutes, the drawing was over and tucked inside the book. He stood and caressed the cheek of the statue and murmured something into its ear. I couldn't see his face but I heard a long and deep sigh coming out of his lips, as if he were tired or sad. I felt the strong sensation to ask him if he was ok, but he started walking and my opportunity was missing.

As he was walking, a paper fell from the book but he didn't realize. I ran towards him and picked it up and to my surprise I saw his drawing: it was the bonding of Alex and Phai as I had seen in my daydream opposite the altar. I followed him but I couldn't find him so I kept the drawing among my papers. I felt nervous and anxious all day long so I decided that the best way to get rid of it was to have a drink at the local pub. I asked for my beer and in that moment I saw him again, he was in a climbing outfit and drinking some water. I had the opportunity to give him his drawing back but when I was on my way another man hugged him from behind and kissed him on his lips. He kissed the man and hugged him tightly back. The moment I saw that a feeling of wrath invaded my whole body and my heart got very heavy. I stared at his back full of anger and without understanding why and after some minutes he turned and looked me back. He was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes but deep inside I knew that HE had realized I was there. He turned round, took the rest of his water, whispered something to the other man and he rushed out of the pub.

I followed and made him stop, when he turned round I handed the drawing and he raised his face and I knew in that moment that I had finally found him. The high walls around my heart started to crack down at his mere sight but I didn't want to look very anxious. With a broken voice I tried to start talking but I couldn't so I cleared out my voice and said:

Your drawing fell from your book when you were leaving the statue. I called you out but you were too away, I mean your mind was not there.

Thanks ... I looked for it for a long time and I was a bit sad for the loss. I really like it.

Yes, even though it is strange because you were looking at Alexander's statue and this has nothing to do with that.

Yes, that's true. It is rather confusing but the moment I stood in front of it this clear image came to my mind and I had to draw it. Thanks and goodbye, he said turning round.

Will I see you again?

Why? We ... I don't know you and I have enough problems in my life to get one more ... sorry ...

Why do you say that? How can I be a problem? I'm trying to pull down my walls and ... I know you are my true lo... never mind, accept my apologies and ... don't worry, I won't bother you again ... Health to you Phai ...

Stop, don't go. How have you called me?

It doesn't matter,

Don't be so stubborn Alex, come back and talk to me!!

What? YOU are under my command; you know I AM the ruler here and...

Sorry, I sometimes forget we are not equals ... Wait ... What are we speaking about? I have to go, sorry ...

Too many apologies for so little time together ... Bye.

I saw him running back to the hostel and I decided that my trip was over because I wouldn't be able to tolerate another annoying encounter with him. Maybe I was confused and he was not the one I was looking for. My only clue was that he called me Alex and that he had recognized our relationship. I had to see his eyes and discovered if they were sky blue as I hoped. I made my way back to my room and decided to stay two days more and see what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: The climber**_

(Part 3/7)  
**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Colin Farrell & Jared Leto  
**Rating: **PG 13.

**Summary:** Colin needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**PoV:** Always Colin's.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine, sorry!!

The next day I got up feeling terribly sad. I didn't want to see any archaeological sites so I decided to take a different way, and I turned to a small mountain nearby. When I reached, I realized there were people doing some climbing so I decided to enroll in a trekking journey that would last till midday and that would be good to tire my mind. I didn't think I was so fit so the hiking was quite easy. I was daydreaming when I lost my foot and started to slip down a high cliff towards the rocks. Coming from nowhere a strong hand grabbed my forearm and started pulling me up. I looked up and saw my Phai´s eyes and they were attached to my climbers face.

Grab my arm, I won't let you fall ... don't worry I'm here for you.

Why are you helping me? I'm just another problem you don't want to have... let me be. ..

Are you crazy? I won't lose you again ... please Alex, help me to lift you up, you are too broody for me and my thigh injury is killing me ...

Sorry, Phai, help me find a place to step onto. There it is. Thank you for your help. Bye.

Are you going? Just like that as if nothing has happened? Don't you think we have a lot to talk about and try to clear this situation up? Jared's voice sounded sad.

Yes, but I don't feel well right now, we will have another moment to talk more quietly.

You will never change, always telling me what to do, think and ... I don't want to wait for the perfect moment, maybe we won't have another moment, maybe we get apart again and I think this time my heart won't tolerate ... I'm fed up of waiting for things to get the right way, I always did what I had to but never what I wanted; now I'm decided to do what I want and need no matter if you get angry and walk away from me, at least I will know how to plan my life without you ... even though it won't be a life but Hades on earth ...

Colin looked at his climber and didn't know what to think. They were talking to each other as if they had had a life together before, using phrases and quoting situations that didn't happen or at least he didn't recall having experienced them in his life, even though deep down inside he knew that everything was true.

At the same time Jared was thinking something similar, he was talking to a stranger as if he were his boyfriend, his beloved, his better half. In that moment a flashback came and struck him ... it was his wedding ceremony to ... the man sitting next to him but they were wearing coloured chitons and sandals and they were surrounded by a beautiful garden full of trees and flowers and many happy friends looking at them, and he could see himself happy and in love.

Jared lifted his eyes to the man standing near him and when he was about to take the hand he was offered, a young man with dark hair and eyes came running and helped him to stand up, hugging him very tightly and kissing his eyelids as if his life were in danger.

You scared me to death... don't do that again, why have you left the group? I thought you were leading the climbing but when I turned and I didn't see you I wanted to die and...

Don't be so melodramatic, I was helping ... I don't know your name, sorry, he said looking at me.

I suppose you knew it, never mind, I'm Colin. thanks for not letting me fall ... Bye

You still owe me that conversation ...

I don't think so ... after this little show I have realized that I was mistaken ... again.

I don't understand what you mean but that's not an excuse, I will see you around.

I don't think so, I'm leaving in the evening, I can't tolerate being in this fucking country anymore, I can't stand being in the same place and not being able to find the peace I need

I will go to you before you go. You are staying at the hostel, aren't you?

Yes, but you won't find me there ...

Why not Colin?

Because I don't want to have the conversation you want, because I don't need to have anything 

with you and because I hate you being with another but not ...

Hey, what are you saying? Are you pushing me away? What the hell are you thinking?

Nothing, never mind, thanks for your help.

And I started to walk in the opposite direction, having my heart and my soul tore into thousand pieces. I sobbed all the way back, cursing myself because of my self-pity and the illusion of pulling down my walls. Aphrodite's talk has turned into a nightmare and the only thing I wanted to do was to run away from it and quickly.

Who was that guy, Jared?

He is my Alexander, Shannon. I have finally found him.

Good for you but ... I have to say that he doesn't look as happy as you do; in fact he was quite angry.

I have a slight idea why he is in a bad mood. He thinks YOU are my boyfriend and he is just jealous. Let see if today I can make him change his mind. I have to think something special to do with him.

Please, don't tell me your ideas because I know that they will include a soft bed and some loud love moans.

No, I have to go slowly with him, even though he cares for me I don't think he knows what he is doing or what is going to happen between us. Let's go back to the hostel and I will think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: The climber**_

(Part 4/7)  
**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Colin Farrell & Jared Leto  
**Rating: **R.

**Summary:** Colin needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**PoV:** Always Colin's.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine, sorry!!

Colin decided to take a nap just to see if he could calm down a bit but it was hopeless, he continued seeing the dark haired man kissing HIS Phai, His Jared; maybe he was being a bit stubborn about the whole situation because he was afraid of the outcome, perhaps he should give Jared the opportunity to explain himself and decided on that. Feeling a bit more calm, a light sleep came to him full of images, most of them were nice because they were about two young men spending time together, feeling in peace and in love; these two young men were Jared and himself in a tent, in the woods, out hunting, fighting on horses, making love on a big and comfortable bed...

At the same time Jared was thinking about something Collin had said before, about pulling down his walls ... so he decided that as he was a professional climber, in fact it was his way of living, he was the perfect guy and the ONLY ONE able to carry the wonderful task of helping him to pull down his walls or at least he would be THE ONE to climb them. He felt himself full of a strange and strong energy and so he decided to create an environment for his love trap. He knew that their story was, in a weird way, related to the story of Alexander and Hephaestion so he should recreate a situation where both men were happy and in love, he also knew he had to be subtle and tactful because if not Colin could run away. He went downstairs to the dining room and sat in such a position that he was able to see the stairs that led to the rooms so he could see Colin in his way out. He started reading his book – a biography of Alexander the Great – and after some minutes the owner of his thoughts appeared and stared at him because he was carrying the same book in his hand. Jared looked him into his eyes and Colin felt that he was not able to leave the hostel without talking to him. Jared pulled a chair out for him to sit at his table and Colin sat down without saying a word.

- Are you enjoying your reading? Alexander is a fascinating character, Jared said.

Yes, I am, and what about you? What do you think of him? Do you like him?

In fact I'm in love with him, he is everything I admire and look in a man even though I have to recognize he has a lot of defects such as his stubbornness, his soberly, his often lack of tact with his lover and the fact that he wasn't with him when he died and he needed most.

For being in love with him you are too hard in judging him, I wouldn't like to be in his shoes.

Sandals, they didn't wear shoes, but my judgment doesn't mean that I love him less, in fact every day I love him more because I feel he is nearer.

Sorry to tell you but you have an infatuation with a man who died more than 2,300 years ago. That is weird.

Why are you reading his biography, Colin? What is interesting about his life to you?

I don't know but when I arrived to Athens a lot of strange conversations, dreams and situations happened to me and everything led me here. I am on vacation because I was no feeling well and I decided to take time for myself. But I'm feeling more stressed than before. I really don't know what to do.

Do you trust me? I have the solution to your problem.

Yes? How do you know what I need?

Because I've been thinking about you for the last two days and I am sure that you need a doze of comfort and I'm willing to give it to you.

Sorry but I'm not gay so don't try anything with me; apart from that your boyfriend may get jealous and I don't need to fight anyone because of you.

Shannon is not my boyfriend but my brother. so don't panic. Let's go to walk for a while, I've discovered a beautiful wood near that hill and there is a wonderful spot near the waterfall. We can rest there for a while.

Ok, but just because I don't have anything more interesting to do.

Jared took a duffel bag with him and we made our way out of the hotel. The place was amazing, the waterfall was beautiful and I felt that I had been there before. I sat down against an old trunk to let the sun heat my face, I felt so calm that I dozed for more than an hour. when I woke, Jared was sitting 

opposite me, reading another book and when he saw me he gifted me a wonderful smile, full of ... love, yes, love and it reminded me the smile at our bonding ceremony. There were those images again!!

I looked at him and he blushed. His face was slightly reddish and his eyes were as blue as the Mediterranean sea, a stunning view and in that moment I felt warm inside as I haven't before so I started to think if I was developing that feeling that Aphrodite told me I was going to feel when I met my beloved.

What are you doing? I asked Jared.

Would you like me to read to you?

if you feel like doing ...

And he started reading with a very sweet voice. The story was about Achilles and his Patroclus, it was the fragment of The Iliad when Achilles wept the death of his lover and how he explained that it was going to be difficult to go on living without his better half.

While listening to Jared I felt pity for poor Achilles and at the same time jealous because he was able to find his true love, something that I was willing to find but I haven't yet. When Jared finished reading, I could see he had tears in his eyes and without giving a second thought I pulled him against my chest and held him tight. He wept against my shoulder for some minutes and then pulled himself back.

Thank you, I needed that hug.

You are welcome, and with the tip of my thumb I caught a tear that was about to fall. I couldn't stop looking at him while caressing his cheeks with my thumbs.

Don't cry because your beautiful eyes will get red and I won't be able to see your soul through them.

I wouldn't dare to do that to you because it would be as if I were banishing you from my life, Collin and that would ... kill me.

Sometimes I feel that I have shared a life with you even though we have just met each other. I don't know what to do because you have made me think a lot about you and I have just started to care about your movements, your feelings... don't pay attention to you, I'm just babbling nonsense.

I hope they are not nonsense because I feel the same. As he was telling that, he approached me and offered me his hand. I held it and he started to push me towards the waterfall.

Let's have a walk along the water; we may also go for a swim.

I don't have a swimming custom with me and I can't swim in my jeans.

After all these years are you still afraid of the water, Colin? I suppose we had just got over that.

How do you know about that? Only my family knows about my fear to water.

I really don't know, it is as if someone in my mind tells me things about you, about us and they are always true, wonderful and full of ... love.

Since I got here, I haven't been myself, I am always talking to women with names of Greek goddesses, I have seen your eyes in my dreams and your voice telling me to wait for you because you are near, but your face looks a bit different, you have a scar on your cheek and one in your forehead but those scars make you look more masculine, more desirable and those feelings are about to explode anytime I see you, because I can't be near you without looking at you, you are like a kind of fuel to my life. Don't worry Jared; it is just more babbling again.

Jared looked at me with a warm look in his blue eyes and dared just to grin at me. Without telling me anything, he took two bottles of water, some apples and sandwiches. He placed everything on a tablecloth and he held out his hand and made me sit by his side. We ate in silence, looking at each other knowing what the other was thinking. I saw Jared biting a red apple and licking its juice from his more red lips and I thought that that was the most tempting and sexiest view of the trip. I was going mad about his guy and I couldn't stop thinking the strangest things that I would like to do to those lips, to that body and in that very moment I felt my groins tighten and a high desire aroused it.

Colin, are you feeling well? Your face is reddish and your eyes look a bit blurry. As he was saying that, he approached and sat on his ankles while putting a hand on my forehead.

You aren't feverish, are you? Or is it that you are getting sun burnt? he asked with his voice full of concern.

I stood up, took his hand with a strong grip and pushed him against my body. It was now or never, and I didn't want to lose the opportunity to know what would happen. He looked at me with a distressed face and offered his lips to me. Our lips slightly brushed over the others as if asking for permission; Jared pressed his a bit stronger because he could feel my hesitation and after that he pulled his face a bit to look into my eyes; I didn't want him to be far from my body so I hugged him strongly and kissed him back, parting my lips so our tongues could find their ways inside each other mouths. The kiss lasted an eternity and when we finally got apart seeking for air; he hid his face in the crotch of my neck with a long sigh. I embraced him even tighter and kissed the crown of his head and I felt as if I were at home. I didn't want to break that magic moment so I didn't dare to move. After some minutes, Jared looked up and asked me to let him sit because his knees were going weak. I laughed at that comment but I sat on the grass and pulled him on my lap, with his back over my 

chest and my arms around his waist. He laid his head on my chest and dozed for a while I stroke his auburn and bronze hair.

What are we going to do now, Collin? He asked with a whisper.

I don't know, it is my first time in this kind of relationship and I'm blind at it. What do you suggest?

I vote for giving us a chance, I feel that we are bounded but I can't explain why I have that feeling. The only real thing I know is that I feel happy whenever you are near, Can I ask you something?

Hmmm ... I was beginning to fall asleep.

What are the walls you talked about, about pulling them down to find your true love? Are you in love with someone? Is it a woman? Is there anybody waiting for you in Ireland? Will you leave soon? Am I just an experience to talk to your friends, a travel token? Will you break my heart again? , Jared asked and he started to hyperventilate and get extremely nervous.

I did what I had to do, turn him into my arms and kissed him long and tender while embracing with one arm around his waist and caressing his nape with the other hand in order to keep his mouth under mine. When the kiss finished, he looked at me and I replied: it is something Aphrodite told me; no, I'm not in love with anyone, no it is not a woman, no there isn't anybody waiting for me in Ireland or in the States, I will leave when you leave, you are not neither an experience nor a travel token, no, I won't break your heart again and yes, I think I'm falling in love with you. Is everything clear now?

Yes, but I didn't ask if you were in love with me.

Not with your voice, but your beautiful eyes did.

He turned round again and rested for some more minutes. A shiver ran through his body and feeling that I decided that it was time to go back to the hostel.

We walked back holding hands but when we were near the hostel, Jared lose his hand and looked at me with an apologetic look.

It is better this way, you are a famous person and I don't want to give you any trouble.

How do you know I am a famous person?

Some girls were talking about you and your films ... I'm sorry to say I haven't seen any of them but , maybe we can see some together anytime you are free ...

I don't want to lose time. I will go to my room to take a nap and a bath and then... we will see. Without saying anything else, Collin ran up the stairs, leaving an astonished Jared standing there alone.

What the hell was that? A new wall has being built up and I will have to start all over again, Jared thought as he was going to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: The climber**_

(Part 5/7)  
**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Colin Farrell & Jared Leto  
**Rating: **NC17

**Summary:** Colin needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**PoV:** Always Colin's.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine, sorry!!

Two hours went by and Collin didn't appear so Jared decided to check where he was. He asked the receptionist about his room number and to his surprise she told him that he had just checked out without leaving any message or further information. Jared felt how his world was falling down and went back to his room. His brother Shannon found him two hours later crying against the pillow, his eyes were two red balls and his voice was full of sorrow.

Why did he say he was falling in love when it was not true? He also said that I wasn't an experience, that I was ...

He started to cry again and he couldn't go on speaking. Shannon embraced him and tried to calm him down. He felt asleep in his arms and when he was sure he was calm, he decided to go after Colin. In that very moment, Colin was entering the hostel and he was received by a furious brother who started to punch him, yelling and insulting him because he had made his little baby brother suffer. Colin didn't know what to answer because he was also under a shock but let Shannon hit him for a while. When he calmed down, Colin asked him to sit and speak about what was happening.

Jared told me that you two were getting involved in a kind of relationship; it's better to be true or you will suffer my wrath.

It's true, so if you know this is true why have you punched me? I thought we could be friends as we share feelings for the same person. And where is Jared now?

Now, he is sleeping after being crying and yelling for more than two hours because his Alex has left him again, breaking is heart even when he had promised he was not going to do it again.

But I haven't left him; in fact I was wandering around this city to find a place where we could stay alone without sharing the room with ten more people. We need time together to realize what we have discovered and to decide what we are going to do.

So that explains your disappearance. I suggest you go up to the room and explain this to him.

Without doubting any minute, I went to the dorm and seeing him sleeping I started to pack his things so to be ready to leave whenever he woke up. His sleep was not very calm, he twisted in his bed, sighed and in a moment he whispered a Not again, Colin ... and he started to weep. That was enough for me, I sat on the bed and started to caress his face with tender fingerprints, I bent to leave a butterfly kiss on his parted lips and moved mine along his jaw till I reached his earlobe, he stirred his body getting closer to my hands and lips.

You are the stars to my sun, I haven't left you, my beloved, I whispered in his ear.

You'd better have a good explanation for leaving me alone, Jared told me with the saddest voice I have ever listened to.

I have, take your things and follow me. Without asking anything Jared looked at my eyes and gifted me with a big smile.

We made our way to small cottage near the mountain, we entered and Jared exclaimed:

This is similar to Alex and Phai's bedroom in Babylon, tell me that we are going to stay here forever.

I can't assure forever but it is ours for a whole month. So relax but first come here.

Jared approached me and he lifted his gaze to meet mine, I took him in my arms and told him to never again doubt about my feelings for him. He could only hug me tight and offered his lips. We had a lot of time so I didn't want to rush. We sat on a comfortable couch covered in furs facing a fireplace. We stayed there embraced but lost each one in our thoughts. Jared relaxed against my body and fell asleep. Looking at his face, I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have found my true love, even though he was a man. I closed my eyes and savored the moment when after a while I felt wet lips kissing mine and soft hands caressing my chest.

What are you doing, Phai? I asked him with a sleepy voice.

I'm going to climb your walls, pull them down and conquer you heart, Jared told me full of confidence.

I'm glad to hear that. But what is your plan? You are more a builder than a destroyer; you like building things up ... I was silenced by his lips again.

Shhhh ... I have to tear your walls down and show you that you can love me without any reserve.

I have a slight idea by now, I can't think of anybody more perfect than you to help me with this problem.

So, will you leave everything in my hands? Jared asked me with a wicked voice.

Yes, I will, I fully trust you.

Jared kissed me again, pressing his lips to make mine part; his tongue entered my mouth and licked all of it before fighting with my own. I had so many feelings that I couldn't handle them all so I surrendered to my lover and his lovemaking. His lips left my mouth and ran along my face kissing the tip of my nose, my eyelids and then went to nibble my earlobe. In that moment I decided I was going to take part in this game but he stopped me with his hands.

- You said you trusted me ... and without adding anything else, he continued biting my nape, sucking my neck while he started unbuttoning my shirt. I was feeling extremely horny and I wanted him to quicken his pace but he had other ideas. When my shirt was off he began touching my chest, spending some time playing with my nipples till they got hard. I began to moan loudly and I could see his face with a very happy expression when he listened to me. His hands went further and lower on my body and I was getting more and more hot. His hands were so gentle and his lips so sweet that I thought I could happily die in that moment; but it wasn't really my intention. His hands reached my belt, he unclasped it and opened the fly of my trousers, they followed the same way as my shirt and I was gently thrown on the carpet opposite the fireplace. I was on my boxers while he was still fully dressed. I wanted him to be as naked as I were but he told me that he would be but later.

- You are so beautiful, your body is perfect and it matches mine perfectly., Jared told me while he continued looking at me. I got a bit embarrassed because it had never happened to me before that a man was giving compliments about my body, but this man wasn´t a common man, he was the ONE I have been looking for all my life.

Jared stopped his caressing and looked at me with an anxious look in his beautiful eyes.

What´s the problem, baby? I asked him with a tender voice.

**I can´t do this.** I am sorry, and he stood up, ran to the bathroom and locked the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: The climber**_

(Part 6/7)  
**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Colin Farrell & Jared Leto  
**Rating: **NC17

**Summary:** Colin needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**PoV:** Always Colin's.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine, sorry!!

I couldn't believe it, we were finally together and his fears were playing him a bad move. I went to the bathroom and started to talk to him through the closed door.

Come on, Jared, open the door and let's talk about it. We won't do anything you don't want to. I tried to sound calm.

- I am not ready to talk right now, Colin.

- ok, but get out from there, it is freezing in there.

- When I'm ready... please. Jared answered in a very low voice.

One hour passed and I was pacing in front of the fireplace while listening to his weeps and sobs. I tried to speak to him but I always got the same answer. I went to sit on the couch and I fell asleep; the lights were out and silence surrounded the cottage.

Jared went out of the bathroom, lit a candle and approached to the sleeping Colin who was still in his boxers but with a fur blanket around his shoulders. Jared watched him for a while and curled against him, tucking himself beneath the blanket. Collin pushed him closer to him and sighed relieved. Jared was silent and Colin didn't want to push him to talk because he knew that Jared would start by himself. Jared was caressing Colin's chest with his fingertips when he started to talk in a very low voice.

- I panicked, I started to think what it would happen when you leaved, I know that it will be difficult to live without you because you are so deep inside my heart as anyone has been before so I began to think that if we didn't start this relationship, it wouldn't be so painful to move on when this month has come to an end. But then I realized that it would be better to love you once than never, because of ...

Jared's speech was interrupted by my lips kissing him softly and bringing him onto my lap. He was going to protest but I cut him off.

- I remembered myself early today telling you not to doubt about my feelings for you, so why did you start thinking what it might happen, why do you still think that it will be easy for me to walk out of you, you may find me similar to your Alex but I won't be so stupid to let you go after I have finally found you.

- Oh, Colin I was so terrified that I couldn't think properly. Will you forgive me?

- I have nothing to forgive you for; the only thing I want from you is your love till you get tired of me.

- That will never happen, you are tied to my heart and I won't let you walk without me by your side till the end of times.

- This is a serious promise, how will we seal it?

- I have started something before and my fears didn't let me finish it. Would you mind if I continue?

- No, of course not, I am quite anxious to know how our first night together will end.

- So if you follow me I will show you, Jared told me with a very sexy voice

- I will follow you to the end of the world, my Phai.

- I think we had been there before, my Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: The climber**_

(Part 7/7)  
**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Colin Farrell & Jared Leto  
**Rating: **NC17

**Summary:** Colin needs to find himself and a surprise is in his horizon...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**PoV:** Always Colin's.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine, sorry!!

**Epilogue.**

**Jared´s pov**

- I can't believe we are about to celebrate our fifth anniversary, Shan.

- Yes, I really have to recognize that the Irish had turned out to be the best thing that happened to you.

- Yes, but I haven't forgiven you for punching him that day.

- Well, I didn't know what to think when I found you so broken, but in the end everything was cleared up and we don't have any hard feelings for each other.

- Yes, that is true; Colin loves you a lot too.

- What are your plans for tonight? Dinner? Disco? Wild sex?

- Don't be stupid, Shan. I had thought to throw a party at home with all our friends but everybody seems to be busy tonight so it will be the two of us at home, enjoying a nice dinner with candle lights and then ... it is not of your business what will happen then.

**Colin's pov**

- So Shannon, does he suspect something?

- Nothing, in fact he was quite disappointed that everybody was busy tonight. How will you do things with him around the house, Colin?

- I have asked my bro Eamon to buy the food and drinks and keep them in his flat and I have called a friend of mine who is going to ask him to go to Starbucks to plan a climbing trip to South Africa, that will keep him out of the house for at least three hours, my friend can be quite difficult to understand when he wants.

- So what do I do?

- You can help me to arrange everything in the dining room so when he comes home he won't be able to see anything or anybody.

- Ok, see you at five.

- Cols, I'm going out for a couple of hours. Have you heard me? I'll take my Blackberry in case you need me.

- Yes, baby,

- Cols, is everything ok?

- Yeah, just feeling tired; I'll take a nap while you are out.

- Do you want to do anything special today?

- Why? It is Wednesday and we don't have a routine for Wednesday.

- Don't you remember what date is today?

- I have told you, it is one more Wednesday. Be off or you will be late for your date.

- It is not a date, I haven't dated anybody for five years but I will start soon if my boyfriend is so incapable of remembering important things.

- Jared, what is the problem with you right now? Go and let me sleep, Colin told him in a husky tone.

- But before you go, I´d like a goodbye kiss.

- Go out and look for your kiss somewhere else because I'm not in the mood of kissing you right now.

Jared went out of the house with teary eyes and with his heart torn to pieces. How could Collin forget their anniversary? Is there no more love in his life? He decided to put his thoughts aside and went to meet this man, maybe a separation will bring his Colin back.

Colin hated the idea of Jared going out in such a bad mood but it was the only thing he could think to make the surprise better.

Eamon came to the house bringing food and tons of alcohol, Shannon helped to prepare the place as if it were a military camp tent, they had searched for images to make it look like Alexander's tent. Everything was ready and their friends started to come, they liked the idea very much because everybody knew how connected these two people lives were to the ones of those heroic characters. Many times their friends had told that Jared and Colin were the reincarnation of Alexander and Hephaestion.

After four hours, Jared was still missing and Colin was getting a bit worried, so he decided to call his friend and this man told him that Jared had left the place more than an hour ago. Colin started to panic because his friend had also told him that Jared was not looking very well, as if he were deeply hurt or unhappy. Nothing was as he had planned and he wanted to find Jared.

At that moment Shannon's cell phone rang and when he looked at the id caller he made Collin approach because it was Jared calling.

- Shan, where are you? I'm at your door; I need to see you right now.

- What's up, bro? Is everything ok?

- No, Colin has forgotten our anniversary, he was rude to me and I feel awful and alone, can you come home?

- I can´t right now, I'm busy ... why don't you go back to your house and talk to your stubborn boyfriend? If he doesn't care about you anymore, I can punch him for you.

- No, don't do that, ok I'm going home.

- give me a call to let me know how you are feeling, Jared.

- yes, see you, Shan

Jared drove back to their house to find it completely in the dark.

Was Colin still sleeping so he didn't realize it was late or .. ? then he remembered his last words about finding someone else to get a kiss from and he started to think if Colin had just followed his advice and had left him ... He couldn't put the key in the keyhole because his hand was shaking a lot, he wanted to enter but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to face the worst of his fears: Colin had left him on their fifth anniversary because he was a pushy bastard.

As soon as he stepped into his dark dining room, all the lights were switched on to reveal a Macedonian tent, full of drawings and photos of their first days in their Greek cottage. In the middle of the room, a very nervous Collin was standing staring at his boyfriend with the warmest brown eyes ever seen.

Jared couldn't believe what he was seeing and he was paralyzed. Colin gave a few steps towards him and Jared ran the rest of the way to end wrapping his slender legs around Colin's waist and letting his tears ran freely through his clean shaved cheeks. Jared kissed Colin's lips very sweetly and dropped sweet nothings into his ear while he hugged him tightly. In that moment, Jared realized their house was full of friends, looking and smiling at them. Eamon and Shannon came closer to congratulate them and they all together enjoyed an unforgettable party.

It was nearly dawn, the orange sun was rising and a happy naked couple was lying entwined on their bed as if it were their first time together. A sleepy Jared turned round to face his sleeping boyfriend and he thanked any superior force that had allowed him find his beloved. He kissed him tenderly and went back to sleep between his strong arms. Colin woke up and stared at Jared and he still couldn't understand how a magnificent person as Jared was in love with him. He went out of the bed and picked something from the drawer in the night table. He was very nervous but he knew that it was the right moment to finish what he had started the night before. Jared moved on the bed, seeking for the missing warmth of his boyfriend's body. He stretched his arm and when he found nothing next to him, he sat immediately and called for Colin with an anxious voice.

Hey, baby, I'm right here, Colin answered while walking towards him.

Hi love, get back to bed, I miss you, my body is cold and it misses you, too.

So, you only want me back because I keep you warm, Colin answered with a faked sad voice.

No, I want you back in bed because I want to make love to you for the tenth time today.

Collin went back to the bed and sat down. Jared looked at him and in that moment he realized that something was worrying Colin because his brow showed a narrow wrinkle and he was biting his bottom lip.

Ok, spit it out or it will choke you, Jared told Colin with a sweet voice.

I have something to tell you, it is important for me and it will probably redesign the type of relationship we have now.

Ok, I knew something was coming. I saw **IT **and I think it is a good idea if you keep **IT** for yourself, at least for a while.

But I thought you wanted **IT **as much as I do.

Yes, but I have just realized that you have to move on, to follow your dream and I will only be a burden. So take **IT** and I will find out my own way.

Jared, baby, how can you be so cold? What about last night, what about our exchange of promises, what about YOUR promise of endless love, where have all these things gone?

Cold? I'm not cold, I am just being realistic: I have seen you are reading that script for a long time, follow the adventure of the character over that map of South Africa, seen how your face lightens when you see into that little mysterious box where you keep **IT**...

Stop, have you peeped inside the box?

No, but I know you keep **IT** there because you don't want to hurt me.

Wait, what are you talking about? How can a ring harm you?

What ring? I was speaking about your air ticket to South Africa ... Jared said in a very unsteady voice as his blue eyes got bigger as if it were possible.

Jared, look into my eyes and tell me that you didn't suppose I was going to leave you after all the things I have done to celebrate our anniversary. Come here and sit, beloved.

I don't want to sit down, my nerves are at a wreck, I want to walk and ...

I understand but you are naked, your body is tempting me and I need to concentrate on what I must tell and you are not making things easy.

ok, make it quick, my stomach aches a lot and I'm about to feel sick and ...

Collin made Jared sit on the bed and he placed himself between his legs, he put his hand inside his robe pocket and took out a small red heart shaped box. He was extremely nervous but all the same he was sure of his words.

Jared, you know you are THE ONE and THE ONLY ONE and I'd like to spend my whole life with you. Luv, would you marry me? As soon as his question left his mouth he took a gold wedding ring out of the box. He lifted his sad gaze because he didn't listen to any answer.

Jared was looking at him with his red lips wide open, his eyes nearly closed and with a shaking voice he asked Collin:

Can you repeat that?

Colin looked at him with surprise but then he realized that he had shocked his boyfriend.

Yes, of course, my love, would you ma...? His question was cut by sweet sloppy lips which covered 

his mouth with kisses.

**yes** ... a kiss, **yes** ... another kiss, **yes** ...

After some minutes and twenty kisses, a crying Jared got his engagement ring on his heart finger and a matching ring was on Colin's. They looked at each other for a long moment and kissed tenderly.

The last brick of Colin´s walls fell down, it smashed against Jared´s strong love for him and finally the climber has reached to the most challenging peak and succeeded because a new bond was born and this decision will surely redefine their relationship forever but it won't redefine their love because their love was born thousand years ago, it has survived rough times and it will exist till eternity.

Hope you enjoyed it ! Toobeauty


End file.
